Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bottom bracket bearing assembly, and more particularly to an interlocked bottom bracket bearing device.
Description of the Prior Art
A prior art of bottom bracket bearing assembly is disclosed in TWI310356. A structure of the prior art primarily includes two support bases, two bearing bases and two bearing devices. The bearing devices are disposed in receiving space of the bearing bases. The support bases are assembled to a bottom bracket tube and an axle is penetrated through the bottom bracket tube. Two ends of the axle are penetrated through and engaged with the bearing devices.
However, the structure of the bottom bracket bearing assembly as described above is screwed to the bottom bracket tube via threads. In other words, the structure described above can't be assembled to a bottom bracket tube without threads. And the bottom bracket tube without threads is usually assembled in a way of tight fit. Nevertheless, there are risks of releasing in tight fit assembling. For example, there is clearance induced between parts in assembling process so that the parts are easily released after assembling. And it will cause the parts to fall apart when riders are riding bicycles and cause the riders to get injured. It is important to make sure that the bottom bracket bearing assembly and the bottom bracket tube are assembled tightly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.